


Angel

by like_froot



Series: Paladins Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fictional Religion & Theology, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mortality, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19119220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/like_froot/pseuds/like_froot
Summary: Furia breaks down. Imani is there for her.





	Angel

Furia groans in pain, her wings twitching slightly. Sacred fire burns inside of her, making her no longer mortal insides twist, but not at the same time. He can feel the power on her stomach, going up her throat.

 

She feels like vomiting.

 

Even if they had told her that serving as a vessel would be this painful sometimes, she would have still done it. She would have knelt, and prayed. She still did, sometimes. Even if her answers mostly came from within herself.

 

It’s not physical pain what hurts her the most, though. Not this time.

 

“Abby…” he mutters, her eyes aflame, her heart broken.

 

Her sister, her beloved sister. The one that started it all. The one she would have to slay, sooner or later, to get rid of the Abyss, once and for all.

 

“Seris.” she tries to correct herself. She remembers their hometown, which shared the same name. Which no longer exists, thanks to the Abyss. “Seris…”

 

But her heart only whispers Abby’s name.

 

Furia, no, Sarah, feels her cheeks wet with tears, her stomach heavy. She finds herself praying, out loud. Looking for something, anything, that helps her calm down.

 

Even angels need their kind sometimes, to be guided. Guarded. Taken care of. Imani’s hands are soft against her face, their foreheads touching tenderly.

 

Of course, Imani is there for her. Strong, beautiful, calm Imani. The one who makes her heart mend and beat as if she were a foolish girl yet again, playing with forces too big for her to understand back in the day. She does know, even if sometimes she wishes she didn’t.

 

“The Abyss will harm innocents no longer, Sarah.” Imani says against her lips.

 

Sarah. Not Furia. She is Sarah, Abby’s sister, as much as she is Furia, the Angel of Vengeance.

 

She kisses Imani, her presence being what she needs to both cool down and make her heart warm with a hotness that doesn’t hurt. She doesn’t know if it’s related to Imani’s powers as a Warder, or if it’s just something innate. Something about Imani as a person, and not a Warder.

 

Imani, who is sometimes just Imani; like Sarah is just Sarah, and not always Furia.

 

Sarah embraces her tighter, as Imani dries her tears with her fingers, kissing her cheeks, her nose, her forehead afterwards.

 

Furia allows herself to smile slightly, and thinks about Abby. About vengeance, and about salvation. Maybe she can still save her sister, after all.

 

And even if she doesn’t, she reminds herself that she is not alone in this. Imani smiles back at her, and for a moment, Sarah feels like the most fortunate woman in the dark and painful world she wants to protect.


End file.
